uw_me_sccfandomcom-20200214-history
OpenFOAM bashrc file for Intel toolchain
sh-*-------------------------------------- # | # \\ / F ield | OpenFOAM: The Open Source CFD Toolbox # \\ / O peration | # \\ / A nd | Copyright © 2011-2015 OpenFOAM Foundation # \\/ M anipulation | #------------------------------------------------------------------------------ # License # This file is part of OpenFOAM. # # OpenFOAM is free software: you can redistribute it and/or modify it # under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by # the Free Software Foundation, either version 3 of the License, or # (at your option) any later version. # # OpenFOAM is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT # ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or # FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU General Public License # for more details. # # You should have received a copy of the GNU General Public License # along with OpenFOAM. If not, see . # # File # etc/bashrc # # Description # Startup file for OpenFOAM # Sourced from ~/.profile or ~/.bashrc # Should be usable by any POSIX-compliant shell (eg, ksh) # #------------------------------------------------------------------------------ export WM_PROJECT=OpenFOAM export WM_PROJECT_VERSION=2.4.x ################################################################################ # USER EDITABLE PART: Changes made here may be lost with the next upgrade # # either set $FOAM_INST_DIR before sourcing this file or set # 'foamInstall' below to where OpenFOAM is installed # # Location of the OpenFOAM installation # 18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)~~ foamInstall=/gscratch/stf/dsale/$WM_PROJECT # # END OF (NORMAL) USER EDITABLE PART ################################################################################ # # These are the defaults for this version which should generally be # overridden from the prefs.sh file or from command-line specification # #- note the location for later use (eg, in job scripts) #echo $FOAM_INST_DIR : ${FOAM_INST_DIR:=$foamInstall}; export FOAM_INST_DIR #- Compiler location: # foamCompiler= system | ThirdParty (OpenFOAM) foamCompiler=system #- Compiler: # WM_COMPILER = Gcc | Gcc45 | Gcc46 | Gcc47 | Clang | Icc (Intel icc) #export WM_COMPILER=Gcc export WM_COMPILER=Icc unset WM_COMPILER_ARCH WM_COMPILER_LIB_ARCH #- Architecture: # WM_ARCH_OPTION = 32 | 64 export WM_ARCH_OPTION=64 #- Precision: # WM_PRECISION_OPTION = DP | SP export WM_PRECISION_OPTION=DP #- Optimised, debug, profiling: # WM_COMPILE_OPTION = Opt | Debug | Prof export WM_COMPILE_OPTION=Opt #- MPI implementation: # WM_MPLIB = SYSTEMOPENMPI | OPENMPI | SYSTEMMPI | MPICH | MPICH-GM | HPMPI # | MPI | QSMPI | SGIMPI #export WM_MPLIB=SYSTEMOPENMPI export WM_MPLIB=INTELMPI export MPI_ROOT=$I_MPI_ROOT #- Operating System: # WM_OSTYPE = POSIX | ??? export WM_OSTYPE=POSIX #- Floating-point signal handling: # set or unset export FOAM_SIGFPE=1 #- memory initialisation: # set or unset #export FOAM_SETNAN= ################################################################################ # The old dirs to be cleaned from the various environment variables # - remove anything under top-level directory. # NB: the WM_PROJECT_INST_DIR might not be identical between versions foamOldDirs="$FOAM_INST_DIR $WM_PROJECT_SITE $HOME/$WM_PROJECT/$USER" if [ "$WM_PROJECT_INST_DIR" != "$FOAM_INST_DIR" ] then foamOldDirs="$WM_PROJECT_INST_DIR $foamOldDirs" fi echo $FOAM_INST_DIR # Location of installation # 18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)Dannypants (talk) 18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC) export WM_PROJECT_INST_DIR=$FOAM_INST_DIR export WM_PROJECT_DIR=$WM_PROJECT_INST_DIR/$WM_PROJECT-$WM_PROJECT_VERSION # Location of third-party software # 18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)~~ export WM_THIRD_PARTY_DIR=$WM_PROJECT_INST_DIR/ThirdParty-$WM_PROJECT_VERSION # Location of site-specific templates etc # 18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)Dannypants (talk) 18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC) # unset is equivalent to $WM_PROJECT_INST_DIR/site if [ -d "$WM_PROJECT_SITE" ] then export WM_PROJECT_SITE else unset WM_PROJECT_SITE fi # Location of user files # 18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)~~ export WM_PROJECT_USER_DIR=$HOME/$WM_PROJECT/$USER-$WM_PROJECT_VERSION # Source files, possibly with some verbosity _foamSource() { while [ $# -ge 1 ] do [ "$FOAM_VERBOSE" -a "$PS1" ] && echo "Sourcing: $1" 1>&2 . $1 shift done } # Evaluate command-line parameters _foamEval() { while [ $# -gt 0 ] do case "$1" in -*) # stray option (not meant for us here) -> get out break ;; *=) # name= -> unset name [ "$FOAM_VERBOSE" -a "$PS1" ] && echo "unset ${1%=}" 1>&2 eval "unset ${1%=}" ;; *=*) # name=value -> export name=value [ "$FOAM_VERBOSE" -a "$PS1" ] && echo "export $1" 1>&2 eval "export $1" ;; *) # filename: source it if [ -f "$1" ] then _foamSource "$1" else _foamSource `$WM_PROJECT_DIR/bin/foamEtcFile -silent "$1"` fi ;; esac shift done } # Add in preset user or site preferences: _foamSource `$WM_PROJECT_DIR/bin/foamEtcFile prefs.sh` # Evaluate command-line parameters and record settings for later # these can be used to set/unset values, or specify alternative pref files export FOAM_SETTINGS="$@" _foamEval $@ # Clean standard environment variables (PATH, LD_LIBRARY_PATH, MANPATH) # 18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)Dannypants (talk) 18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC) foamClean=$WM_PROJECT_DIR/bin/foamCleanPath #- Clean PATH cleaned=`$foamClean "$PATH" "$foamOldDirs"` && PATH="$cleaned" #- Clean LD_LIBRARY_PATH cleaned=`$foamClean "$LD_LIBRARY_PATH" "$foamOldDirs"` \ && LD_LIBRARY_PATH="$cleaned" #- Clean MANPATH cleaned=`$foamClean "$MANPATH" "$foamOldDirs"` && MANPATH="$cleaned" export PATH LD_LIBRARY_PATH MANPATH # Source project setup files # 18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)~ _foamSource $WM_PROJECT_DIR/etc/config/settings.sh _foamSource $WM_PROJECT_DIR/etc/config/aliases.sh # Source user setup files for optional packages # 18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC) _foamSource `$WM_PROJECT_DIR/bin/foamEtcFile config/paraview.sh` _foamSource `$WM_PROJECT_DIR/bin/foamEtcFile config/ensight.sh` _foamSource `$WM_PROJECT_DIR/bin/foamEtcFile config/gperftools.sh` _foamSource `$WM_PROJECT_DIR/bin/foamEtcFile config/CGAL.sh` # Clean environment paths again. Only remove duplicates # 18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)Dannypants (talk) #- Clean PATH cleaned=`$foamClean "$PATH"` && PATH="$cleaned" #- Clean LD_LIBRARY_PATH cleaned=`$foamClean "$LD_LIBRARY_PATH"` && LD_LIBRARY_PATH="$cleaned" #- Clean MANPATH (trailing ':' to find system pages) cleaned=`$foamClean "$MANPATH"`: && MANPATH="$cleaned" export PATH LD_LIBRARY_PATH MANPATH #- Clean LD_PRELOAD if [ -n "$LD_PRELOAD" ] then cleaned=`$foamClean "$LD_PRELOAD"` && LD_PRELOAD="$cleaned" export LD_PRELOAD fi # cleanup environment: # 18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC)18:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC) unset cleaned foamClean foamInstall foamOldDirs unset _foamSource _foamEval # ----------------------------------------------------------------- end-of-file